puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kassiopeia
Kassiopeia is a Senior officer of the crew For the Poes that sails under the flag of the Eternal Glory. She has been playing since July 2006. Achievements * Senior officer of For the Poes * Former princess of Infallible Quintessence * Former senior officer of Pirates of Cthulhu * Nov 6, 2006 Led her first pillage * Dec 1, 2006 Awarded the Incredible Navigator Plaque * Dec 2, 2006 First victory in a PvP battle * Jan 20 & 21 Spent about 16 hours with Tilinka and Schnubel in the Slooping Around the World with Tilinka event Biography Kassiopeia decided to become a pirate in Summer 2006. So on 20th July of that year she jumped aboard a ship and found her way to the Sage Ocean. With little PoE at hand she managed to find shelter in Love Shack on , in the . Starting from a humble carpenter, she slowly moved her way up on the deck proving that she could be a grand-master of the sails. Kassiopeia worked hard and after months on ships that varied from a sloop to a war frigate and even grand frigate, she managed to practice all of her piracy skills. Her trophies are the proof. But all these changes from ship to ship, crew to crew, island to island no longer seemed to please her. It was then that she decided to join a crew. The choice was not random. Nor was it based on reputation. Unlike most pirates, Kassiopeia had the chance to get some education before she started to roam the seas and was able to read and write. So when the time was right she found herself on board a ship of the Pirates of Cthulhu, a crew that shared her feelings for one of America's greatest writers, H.P. Lovecraft. And the rest is history. Proving her abilities to her superiors, she quickly became an officer and has led ships to sail through the Ocean. But even though she's now able to navigate a ship into battle, she prefers to help on stations that are more familiar to her. Not the lacking of skills but of confidence is what keeps her from moving up the ladder. Soon when she feels that the time is right she shall claim what's rightfully hers. Other Info *Named after the famous constellation Cassiopeia (In Greek mythology, Cassiopeia was the vain and beautiful wife of Cepheus, King of Philistia, sometimes referred to as Ethiopia, and the mother of Andromeda.) *Know fan of writer H.P. Lovecraft (1890-1937),the 20th century master of weird fiction, also creator of the Cthulu Mythos. *Kassiopeia's Shack news: "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wagn'nagl fhtagn" "In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming." Welcome to Kassiopeia's shack, proud member of the Pirates of Cthulu serving the Tiny Flag. All Lovecraft fans are more than welcome! But beware... _____________________________________________________________________ "La mayyitan ma qadirun yatabaqqa sarmadi Fa idha yaji' al-shudhdhadh fa-l-maut qad yantahi." "That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons even death may die." _______________________________Abdul Alhazred, the Necronomicon_______ My Puzzle Pirate Code A++ LB-| Sk++ Zm++ D! DT C++ P Cp+ Bl Sa Ri+ Gu+ N+++ TH Sw+ R Al++ BS+ We TP+ SF+ Rm Dr TD Sp--- SpN-- Ht-- Bn+ X++:++:++ B Fl- BK+ Atl++ Def:: Cit+ AtlB++++ Sh- Pt+ $++ Cl-- F+ GD FA--- Wki++ Scr+ !Bx Ice